


The Perfect Number

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Series: Bravely Babies (2021 Update) [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Family, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: Each family is different. Some are big, and some are small, but they're always just right. For three specific families in Luxendarc, the size of their families may be different, but they're all perfect.
Relationships: Edea Lee/Ringabel, Magnolia Arch/Yew Geneolgia, Tiz Arrior/Agnès Oblige
Series: Bravely Babies (2021 Update) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109201
Kudos: 10





	1. Three is Perfect

The twins were born first in the Lee family.

Lyvia was the older of the two, with Alternis following soon after. They came into the world healthy and with strong lungs, crying loudly until they were put in their mother’s arms. Being born on the Day of Fools, they were destined to become troublemakers from the start. Always up to mischief, the two were quite the handful. Their parents had a hard time keeping them under control.

When the twins were nine years old, the Lee family welcomed a third child into the world. Valentine was born on the most romantic of holidays, fitting for a child of her name. She was far quieter than her siblings, but just as healthy. Even as a toddler, she showed signs of exactly how intelligent she would be. She learned to read early, and was doing math in her head by the age of five. She truly was a prodigy in every way.

As their children grew older, Ringabel and Edea grew proud of who they were becoming. All three children developed their own unique talents: Lyvia with singing, Alternis with poetry, and Valentine easily picked up playing the piano from her father. The twins also showed an interest in learning swordsmanship from an early age, and by the time they were twelve they had begun tutelage under one of the most well known swordswomen in Eternia. By the time they were fifteen, they were ready to attend the academy that Edea had attended so long ago. By that time, Valentine was showing her own interest in magic.

Now the twins were seventeen, and Valentine was eight. The twins were getting ready to graduate from the academy within the year, and Valentine was starting to learn the basics of magic from a tutor. As their children continued with their studies, Edea and Ringabel watched over Eternia as Grand Marshall and High General respectively. Even with their busy schedules, they all still made time to come together as a family. Things were always energetic in the household, and there was never a dull moment.

Braev and Mahzer also loved their grandchildren with all of their heart. The family would visit the two often, spending a few days with the older couple at least once a month. Mahzer would spoil the children with new clothes, and Braev would give tips to the twins on how to improve their swordsmanship. Valentine would spend all her time reading old books left behind by the old sage, while Ringabel and Edea would enjoy the time away from their duties. They were as happy as any family could get.

No matter how Ringabel and Edea looked at it, their family was perfect. They all loved each other, and even with their ups and downs, everyone was smiling at the end of the day. The two parents wouldn’t have the family any other way, no more and no less.

Yes, three was the perfect number for them, and it was everything they ever wanted.


	2. Four is Perfect

Lunaria was the first daughter born into the Geneolgia family.

The pregnancy was difficult, and the baby girl was born sickly. She was in and out of the white magic towers of Eternia for treatment until she was healthy enough to return with her parents to the Geneolgia estate in Gathelatio. Even then, she would still need the occasional treatment to keep her happy and healthy. As she grew older, she was often bedridden, much to her parents' worry. They did all they could to make her comfortable.

Keeping the tradition of the moon alive, those outside the Geneolgia family knew the girl as “Selena”. When Selena was four years old, the second daughter of the Geneolgia family was born. Jasmine, known as Fleur to most, was born much healthier than her sister. This was the result of letting Magnolia stay in the white magic towers while pregnant, and being constantly monitored the entire time. This meant many nights away from her husband, however, leaving her rather lonely during these times.

The third Geneolgia daughter was simply named Inaba, and was known as Inaba to all. Born six years after the middle daughter, she came into the world just as healthy as Fleur. This time, however, no stay in the white magic towers was required, allowing Magnolia to stay with her family. She was happy to be surrounded by those she loved, and glad to be able to see her husband’s face whenever she wanted to. It was a much happier pregnancy than the previous ones.

After three daughters, Yew was happy with how their family had grown. Something inside him still wanted a son, however, and Magnolia happily agreed to try and give him one. Thankfully, their fourth child, Taketori, was exactly what they hoped for. He was a quiet child, but happy and healthy all the same. Born four years after Inaba, his older sisters fell in love with him instantly. They would often argue over who got to help their mother and father take care of him.

Now they were all starting to grow. Selena was eighteen, Fleur was fourteen, Inaba was eight, and Taketori was four. Selena and Fleur were students at Al-Khampis, while Inaba was tutored by a local teacher. Taketori was still too young, with his mother taking care of him full-time instead. Yew now worked as Ringabel’s right hand man and would often be gone on business, but when he was home, he showed his family as much love as possible.

There was nothing left in the world that would make them happier. Yew and Magnolia loved each other deeply, and had four wonderful children as proof of their love. They wished their own parents could see how far they had come, but for both of them, that was a complicated story. That didn’t matter to them anymore, however, as they had chosen what they felt was the best path in life for them. Their four children loved them just the same.

Yes, four was the perfect number for them, and it was everything they ever wanted.


	3. Five is Perfect

Theo was the first child born into the Arrior family.

Among all their friends, Tiz and Agnès were the first to have a child. Born four years into their marriage, Theo was quiet from birth. Though he did cry, he settled down quickly as his father held him as his mother recovered from the birth. He had a little wisp of hair on his head, and his eyes were dark. He was absolutely perfect in every way.

Tiz and Agnès decided rather early on that they wanted Theo to have a sibling, but conceiving grew to be difficult. It took them until Theo was six years old for Agnès to become pregnant again. To the family’s surprise, however, she was not pregnant with one child, but four children. With so many children in her womb, it was a dangerous pregnancy. She spent most of it in Eternia’s white magic towers for her own safety, and in the late spring, she gave birth to identical girls. It truly was a miracle.

Aurora, Syrene, Pyra, and Maybell were difficult for everyone to tell apart, so their parents opted to dress them in color coded outfits based on the crystals. Their friends found it to be cliché, but Agnès enjoyed dressing her daughters in such a fashion. The young Theo found it helpful as well, as he too struggled to tell his sisters apart. As they grew older, it grew easier to tell the girls apart, but they still opted to dress around their respective colors. It felt almost required at this point.

By the time Theo was nineteen and the quadruplets were thirteen, everyone had developed a unique personality. Theo was the quiet type, opting to let others do the talking for him. Aurora was the energetic type, always accidentally causing trouble. Syrene was the romantic type, daydreaming of one day being whisked away by a prince. Pyra was the emotional type, always letting her emotions get the better of her. Lastly, Maybell was the shy type, being quiet much like her older brother.

The family worked together as sheep herders and farmers, working in sync for everything. Tiz, Pyra, and Theo handled the sheep, while Agnès, Aurora, Syrene, and Maybell handled the gardening. It was a peaceful way to make a living, and it suited the family well. They would sell the vegetables they harvested, and use the wool they sheared from the sheep to make clothes. What they couldn’t sell in Norende, they’d take to Caldisla and give it away to those who needed it. 

Tiz and Agnès were happy with how their lives were, even with how simple it was. They cared for each other, and lifted each other up when one of them was down. With so many children, there was much love to go around, and always enough for them to spare some extra. Their children loved them in return, and the family was always happy. The two parents would never ask for anything different.

Yes, five was the perfect number for them, and it was everything they ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything for this AU, let alone anything this short, so I apologize if anything is weird! With Bravely Default II just around the corner, I had an urge to start working on Bravely stuff again. Of course, I naturally fell into working on projects from back when I was 18 years old (so about 7 years ago). A lot is going to be changed from when I originally worked on it, and if anybody even remembers my old works, you'll notice a lot of changes right away.
> 
> I can promise that all the original kids will return, with a few new ones too! Of course, who knows how long it'll take me to write anything else. This is a good start, though!
> 
> I hope.


End file.
